Insanity
by blue wolf dancer
Summary: Everything in Kagome's life has gone down hill. But thing get worse when she is targeted for an experiment involving Inu blood. Or can she turn it around and make it a blessing in disguise?
1. Ch 1

Kagome was running. She didn't know were but that didn't matter. All she wanted was to get away from the memory she had just seen.

"_I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Why would I think he would pick me over her? After all, I'm just his weak jewel detector. While she is strong, powerful priests he promiced to go to hell with. I'm so stupid._"

Loud growls shot through the air as somewhere behind Kagome Inuyasha found his release inside his corps lover. Kikyo had finally won and soon Kagome would be left all alone in a world she could not escape.

Months ago, Naraku had discovered Kagome's dirty little secret and took it upon himself to destroy her only way home. Ever since then everything in Kagome's world had slowly started to disintegrate. Relationships were tested constantly, her mental state had been crushed because of the verbal abuse of her companions and her physical body wasn't much better. It seemed no matter how hard she trained or how much she tried, the miko powers within Kagome's body just wouldn't develop any farther than they had, which wasn't that much. She was a burden, and very few were afraid to tell her so.

Kagome ran faster as all the complaints of her friends came back to her. Every insult Inuyasha spat crule things at her, Sango screaming at her to leave because she wasn't strong enough, Miroku pushing her out of the way and telling her to keep out of it. Only Shippo had stayed by her side, but even that was gone because of his training in a secret kitsune village in the mountains. Nothing was going right anymore.

Soon Kagome couldn't run any farther and she let her legs give out from under her. It had just started to snow for the first time that winter and the fluffy flakes glowed in the light of the full moon. All she could seem to think at that moment was how pretty it looked through the trees.

=.:^:.=

It took the group three days to track down their missing member. Inuyasha used his nose and finally found her hidden under a stone ledge on a steep hill. She was completely still and her skin was blue.

"Stupid wench! What the hell do you think you're doing out here. We have more shards to collect you idiot!" Inuyasha roughly yanked the girl out of the hole of snow and shoved her on Kirara. "Hold on to her. We need to keep moving and I don't want a frikan icicle on my back."

It wasn't until late noon that the traveling party found a suitable cave to camp out in. Kagome had become coherent enough to realize that the group had grown by a person.

Kikyo walked next to Inuyasha, smirking at her reincarnation every time she could. It simply broke Kagome a bit more inside.

"Stupid useless bitch can't even get off her lazy ass for five minutes to help us set up camp." Kirara growled at Inuyasha's comment before laying Kagome on the ground and covering her with both tails. Sango huffed but kept gathering what wood she could find.

"Leave her alone Inuyasha. She isn't as durable as us. By tomorrow she will be fine and we can keep moving." Miroku spoke up as he placed more sutras on the cave entrance.

"She could at least try. Even being as weak as she is I'm sure she could at least help gather wood. Or maybe even that is giving her too much credit." Kikyo sneered and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"Oh now she's sorry! After all the times we had to save her she only sais sorry now. Dum wench." Inuyasha moved toward the end of the cave and sat on a large bolder, Kikyo not far behind. "You should apologize about a lot more than that. Your weak, stupid, have no power."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't use any other weapon besides a bow, and you suck at that too!"

"I'm sorry." They could hear her crying now.

"God and to top it all off you're pathetic! Stop crying and make some food you whore." Kikyo laughed and glanced up at her mate. "You know what? It isn't even worth it. I'm going to bed."

The couple started farther down the cave, most likely to do something Kagome didn't want to think about. Sango tried to call Kirara into bed but the cat wouldn't move so she gave up so she cuddled up to Miroku on the opposite wall.

Around three or four in the morning, the fire began to die but no one was awake except for Kagome. Kirara had moved in her sleep and was no longer toughing her. She calmly lifted up and moved to put another log in the fire when she froze. She had felt it earlier, but dismissed it for her imagination. But now it was there, right outside the cave entrance.

It was still bright out because of the moon, so it was easy to see the glow of Naraku's white baboon pelt.

"Hello dear. How have you been? You don't look so well." Naraku studied his new experiment. She didn't move, didn't blink. It was completely silent between them and it seemed as if the hanyou could almost literally see her crumbling. She would try to fight him but in the state she was in it wouldn't pose a challenge to him.

"Come with me." She shook her head.

"I don't want to. Leave me alone."

Naraku laughed. "Well dear, you don't really have a choice." Something caught Kagome's attention but before she could call for help, Hakudoshi had already knocked her to the ground unconscious.

"Hurry before the others wake to find their precious shard finder gone."

=.:^:.=

Kagome felt cold. It was dark inside her cell and the temperature had dropped significantly even for it snowing in the outside world. She had only been awake a moment when a door she hadn't been able to see opened and an annoyed looking Kagura stepped in.

"Get up." Kagome slowly tried to stand but finally made it with a rough tug from the taller female. "Hurry before we both get in trouble!"

They swiftly moved from hallway to hallway. The shoji doors indicated they were in some kind of castle or high ranking estate because of their pictures of battles and noble beings. A similar door stood at the end of a long hallway and opened when Kagura flicked her wrist. In side there were dark stairs leading to the basement of the castle.

Kagome tried to struggle but something seemed to be calling her toward the bottom of the stairs. Something evil yet alluring.

It didn't take long to figure out she was being called by Naraku's yoki.

When they finally reached the bottom, Kagome gasped at what she saw.

Naraku was sitting in front of a giant dais, and on the dais was a huge Inu demon. His fur was black but the hair around his muzzle was almost completely gray. A barrier encased the giant beast, preserving his body which no longer held any life. Ancient armor rested next to him along with two blades; one a worn males sword and another slightly smaller females sword.

"Do you like it?" Naraku turned and watched Kagura yank Kagome to a low stone table and force her to lay on it while leather ties secured her ankles and wrists. "He is an ancient demon, one that has been lost for longer than any can remember. The first Two Tail Inu, an all-powerful creature with strength unlike any other. Have you ever heard the legend of the Two Tail my dear Kagome? Probably not."

Kagome thrashed and cried as more ties laced her torso and neck. She couldn't move away as her male captor ran his hand over her body. When she tried to use her miko powers they simply bounced back into her and zapped her system.

"Oh now don't hurt yourself. The rope it enchanted with demon magic so your gifts won't be able to get past them. Why don't I tell you my story while you calm down?" Naraku moved back to look at the long dead demon.

"Many millennia ago, there was a woman who had nothing. No home, nor family. Not even a copper piece to her name. But there was one thing she had that she loved more than anything. A two tailed demon dog, much like that cat your slayer friend has. That dog was everything to the woman and the woman was everything to the dog. They spent their entire lives together in the valleys surrounding this mountain and never left one another alone. But one day, a nearby village discovered them and proceeded to hunt them down. You see it was practically forbidden for a human and demon to be together in any way, even more so than today. Well, during the hunt the woman was killed. The dog demon was so enraged that he exploded into a giant and was going to kill everything in sight. But the spirit of the woman entered his body and told him to spare them. He let all the villagers go and tried to revert back to his mortal form, but the second soul inside him altered the processes, and instead he turned into a man with the senses of a demon dog, and thus the Inu demons were created. It is said that for the rest of his life he protected those of innocence from any evil that wish to cause harm, and eventually he died. The burial place was always kept a secret, guarded by the same village that's ancestors killed the women. I however found it out. It was of no difficulty to get rid of those pests."

Kagome had stilled but had not yet given up her fight. "So what does this all have to do with me? Why don't you just absorb his body and be done with it!" Naraku returned to her side and sat next to her.

"Well you see I tried. The barrier is old and has lost most of its power but the blood with in his veins is very powerful still. When I tried to bond it with my own, the power was overwhelming, too great for even me. But you, with your miko powers and pure heart, should be able to hold it at bay." Naraku began to trace the cords of hide over Kagome's neck, which was keeping her head from moving.

"What's the catch?" Naraku burst into laughter.

"You truly are a smart girl. Why that fool Inuyasha chose that imbecile over you is beyond me. To answer your question dear, the effects of the blood are so great, it will most likely drive you insane. But not to worry, by that time I will have absorbed you into my body and you will be long dead." More laughter left him.

"Now shall we get started? I already took the liberty of collecting the blood we need so all you have to do is drink it." Kagome watched wide eyed as minions began to carry out three large jars of dark blood.

"I won't drink it." Her voice was shaky.

"Well you really have no choice in the matter, now do you?" Kagura reappeared with some kind of metal ring and proceeded to force it into Kagome's jaw. It pulled so tight, there was no way she could get it out without her hands.

"Now Kagome, let us try to make this as clean as possible." Kagura lifted the first jar and began pouring the contents into Kagome's mouth. Whenever she tried to breathe blood would run down her cheeks and into her hair. The blood itself was sweat but it was also thick with clots from sitting out. It made her gag and loose more blood.

The first jar was soon discarded, later followed by the second. As Naraku handed Kagura the third, the effects of the blood had already begun and Kagome was starting to hallucinate and mumble around her gag. The wind witch almost felt bad for the young girl.

As the last few drops were forced down, pressure began to build in the air. Power surges from both Kagome and the dead Inu flashed back and forth and soon the ropes began to tear apart from the electrical currents.

The minions were caught in the cross fire, evaporating into clumps of flesh. Naraku began to laugh psychotically, believing that he had finaly been able to harness the power of th eTwo Tail, but soon that was cut off as he too was destroyed by a powerful whip of energy. Kagura realized it was not a power surge and looked to see that Kagome had broken out of her restrains and was making her way to the dais.

Before she could see more, the roof began to fall in and she couldn't stay any longer. The last thing she saw before running out was Kagome laying down next the giant Inu demon.


	2. Ch 2

Kagome was frightened. Voices were screaming at her, telling her she was worthless, unworthy, a whore. Flashes of demonic images filled her head, monsters and demons with mean eyes and rotting skin. They demanded blood, which she could already taste in her mouth.

When she fought back, it would cause them to subside for a moment, scare them off, but then they would come back full force. She kept throwing more energy out but no matter how much ground she gained they wouldn't leave her alone for long.

While she fought the creatures back, one voice stood out to her. It was calm, assertive, like that of someone she once knew but couldn't remember. It was nothing like the snarls and growls of the others around her. She began moving towards it, trying to hear what it was saying. The effort exhausted her and before long she had to lie down, allowing the madness to attack her full force. But when she did the voice got louder, to the point she could hear it whisper. "Just a bit farther, little one."

That whisper jolted Kagome from her daze. With one last push of energy she was able to crawl forward and when she did the voice became clear as day while the others abruptly stopped. Her sight went black before a flood of colors invaded for mind. Blinking from the sudden intrusion of light, Kagome took a moment before looking around to see that she was sitting in an enclosed stone courtyard.

No one was with her and there was no exit in the pale gray stone walls. Twisting around, Kagome could see bright flowers hanging from vines and resting in bushes that grew from the cracks of the rock, but there were no insects buzzing around or in their petals. The bench she sat on was the only standing structure that she could see, so she stayed there to wait for someone to come.

It was only after that thought that she saw him. Behind her was a tall elderly man, with thick black hair and a peppered beard. His cloths and armor were out dated for the feudal era but the craftsmanship was still exceptional. His eyes were a gray blue; much like hers but on his cheeks rested bark blue stripes with a soft smile in between them. Kagome knew that this was the voice that had saved her from the madness.

"Hello little one." Yes it was him.

"Who are you?" Kagome watched as the demon stepped around the bench and sat next to her.

"My name is Ai. And you must be Kagome." Ai placed a hand on Kagome's cheek and sighed. "You don't remember me, do you?" She tilted her head and thought a moment. He did look familiar, but it was as if the memory was from a long time ago.

"I remember, remembering you, if that makes sense." Kagome watched as Ai's eyes lit up.

"Think hard. Reach deep within yourself. I know you can do it."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. At first there was nothing, but a gentle breeze suddenly moved Ai's sent toward her and she flinched as memories began filling her head.

They were not of the man next to her, but of a companion from many millennia ago. She could recall that it was a two tailed dog named-

"Ai." Kagome opened her eyes again. "Ai!" Without warning she jumped forward and captured the man in a tight hug, tears running down her face. "Oh Ai, I remember! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"Ai placed a hand over her mouth and held her to his chest.

"Shhh, it's ok. Don't apologize. I should be saying that to you." Kagome shook her head flinging tears onto his juban.

"No, it was my fault. I remember now. I was the woman in Naraku's story, the one who died. You got hurt because of me. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. You know it as well as I do. Please little one, don't trouble yourself like this. We are together now and that is all that matters." She nodded her head as Ai wiped her tears with his thumb. "There, that's better."

Kagome smiled and glanced around again. It was beginning to come back to her but most of the memories were fuzzy. "I remember this place. We lived here, in the place of bare flowers. The flowers don't produce pollen, so the insects don't come. You made this place for us with your yoki." She looked back at her friend. "But how is it possible that I am that woman, I thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation. How can I also be someone else's as well?" Ai frowned a bit.

"That bitch was never you, not even close. None of them were." Kagome looked confused so Ai lifted her back up to the bench before sitting with her again. "You have been reincarnated many times, Kagome. Countless times. And I have watched over every one of them to see if you had truly been reborn, but it never did happen. I almost found you in Midoriko, the incarnation of Kikyo, but she died doing her duty and never realized who she was." Ai looked sad but then turned angry.

"And then Kikyo came to be. She has no right to still be alive. She is simply one fragment of you powered by stolen and tortured souls of dead woman. She is an abomination." The large Inu clenched and unclenched his fists. Kagome could see how angry he was over the thought of Kikyo still having a piece of her soul so she placed her hands on one of his to calm him down.

"It's ok now. L-let's just talk about other things for now. How did you find me this time?" Ai looked at her and seemed to calm a bit at the subject change.

"That man, Naraku, found my resting place about four moon cycles ago, just after he destroyed the well. He had come across a demon witch spell book and decided you would be a strong first test subject to try and absorb my power. He had tried once or twice, but my power was too much to handle uncontained. He needed a something to keep it in check, and you were perfect for it. I only allowed it to get you here close to me, but then he did something I did not expect. He sealed my soul back to my body. I was unable to interfere when he force fed you my blood. I am sorry Kagome, I really did try, but after so many years I was unable to break free." Ai dropped his head in shame.

But Kagome would have none of it. "No don't be sorry. I was weak and unable to fight back. It is my own fault for getting caught. But what is going to happen now. The blood has done something to me and I don't know how long I will survive if it is left inside me." Kagome shuddered remembering the voices and demons. Ai also seemed shaken by the experience.

"What you were seeing was the untamed soul of a demon. Every demon has a truly dark side, but they are usually able to control it. Do you remember Lord Sesshomaru's demon form? That was his inner demon. That is what keeps his soul in check, his blood lust you could say. Humans and hanyou do not have this so the 'madness' tends to consume them entirely." Kagome thought about it as moment.

"That's why Naraku needed me. To act as that inner control." Ai nodded his head.

"Yes, but it wouldn't have worked. Even with your pure heart, your soul is fractured and separated. After a brief period of time you would have gone insane and broken down inside of him. But even if you soul was whole you wouldn't have lasted more than a couple of days. Only a full demon soul can truly handle this power."

"Then what am I going to do? I don't have a demon soul so will I have to die again? I just got you back!" Kagome began to cry but Ai quickly calmed her down.

"Now, now, let me finish. I already know what we have to do." Kagome sniffed and shuddered a bit.

"What do we have to do?" Ai smiled down at her.

"I will have to merge my soul into yours, and turn you into a demon like me." She froze.

"But if you do that… you won't be here anymore! You'll be lost within my soul and I will just lose you all over again Ai! Can't we do something else? Anything else?" Kagome shot up and began to pace the bench.

"Kagome this is the only way. My power is too great for any other soul to take on. It would be no better than what Naraku tried to do with you. But that isn't the problem at the moment. For me to bond with you, your soul has to be whole, and as you know it isn't fight now. We will have to go and retrieve it before we even start this processe."

"You mean I have to kill Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "How am I supposed to get to her if the madness is killing me before I even find her?"

Ai stood and hugged the poor frazzled girl to his chest. "We will have to bond before we go. I will only be able to partially bond myself to you, which means you will still feel the madness within yourself. It could come out and consume you if we aren't careful." They stood in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"Why does it have to be like this? I just want to be able to go back to the way things were. Back to when we used to race each other to the creek early in the morning, to when you would rap me in your tails and we would watch shooting stars together, before I died and you were left alone! Why couldn't we have been together forever?" Kagome shook with her sobs but Ai held her tightly to himself.

"But don't you see Kagome? Now we can. I'll be a part of you now, and you will live a long happy life as an Inu demoness. We'll be together forever now, and no one will be able to separate us ever again." Ai also began to cry.

"Together forever, like the moon and stars, right?" Kagome looked her best friend in the eye and smiled past her tears. They both knew they had to do this even if they didn't want to. But Ai was going to do everything in his power to keep her alive, no matter the cost to himself.

"Right." They held each other tighter and both of them started to glow.

=.:^:.=

Thank you all for the awsome comments. Please keep reviewing and tell me wha you think }:O)


	3. Ch 3

It was almost completely dark inside the cave. The only thing that gave the underground room light was the faint blue glow of the barrier.

"How am I going to get out of this?"

"_When you leave the barrier, the madness will try to take hold again. Remember all it wants is blood, and if it gets a hold of you it will massacre half the country side to get it. I will hold it back but with only a partial bond it could slip into the cracks in your soul for a brief amount of time. The madness is power but if you get into a fight don't draw upon it or use it. If you desire the power there is very little I can do for you."_

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "How will you controle the blood?"

_"The swords next to you, take them."_ Kagome lifted up the old worn swords she had seen before. The males sword was a deep black with gold enching in the hilt and scabered. The female sword was about a six inches shorter and completely silver with light purple detailing.

_"These will act as the seal for the power. I will contain the madness within them untill we are able to complete the bond. But before that then I will be teaching you how to use them yourself."_

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out in a huff before using her neck tie to fassen the swords to her skirt. Looking up she could see the giant boulders and pieces of support beam. If the barrier hadn't been there they would have crushed her. "There are a few openings that I can crawl through. I'll just have to work my way through this I guess."

Kagome braced herself in front of largest opening. "Are you ready Ai?"

_"I'm ready."_

"Alright, three, two, one." Kagome stepped outside the barrier.

Instantly the images returned along with the voices, but this time they were more angry than anything. They wanted blood but she was refusing to give it to them.

Ai struggled a moment but soon he was able to gather all the untamed pwer and push it down_. "Are you ok Kagome?"_

Her response was to lift herself off her stomach and begin crawling through the gaps between the rocks. "When we get outside, I'm taking a nice hot bath, and I am going to stay there as long as I damn well please." Quiet laughter filled her head.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think having your voice in my head would make me crazy anyway."

_"Don't worry. I can give you privacy whenever you need it. Just ask and I'll retreat back into my portion of your soul."_

"Will you be able to do that? When we bond together fully." Kagome twisted around a slid out onto the stairs, which led back to the surface.

_"No little one. Once we are one I will no longer exist on this plain. My soul will stay with you, but my spirit will move on to the afterlife, where it belongs. I am sorry."_ Kagome sighed again as she came the door at the top of the stairs. Grabbing the edge she tried to open it, but the damn thing wouldn't budge.

"Who the hell makes a metal shoji door?" In her frustration she lifted her leg and kicked the door as hard as she could. The door broke from its _hinges and flew back a couple dozen feet before sliding to a stop._

_"Careful Kagome. You have to remember that though you are not a full demon yet, my soul has caused changes to your physical body. Think of it as being a hanyou with completely human looks. Just be careful not to go too far in using these knew gifts."_ Kagome stood there in shock for a moment until the sound of her stomach growling at her made her blush._ "Let's go hunt, shall we."_

It didn't take long to make it to the outside world. Most of the estate had caved with the basement so it was easy enough to climb out a hole in the wall.

Looking around, Kagome could see the mountain, no their mountain, which had not changed since she had first lived there. It brought back memories of her past as a young runaway with nothing to keep her going beside the cute little demon pup in her arms. Her village had killed the mother, but she just couldn't let them slaughter the innocent pup. She smiled before making her way toward a near by road.

_"You save me that day, and from that moment on we were together constantly. I thought of you as my mother for a long time until I was older."_ Kagome giggled.

"I remember. You kept trying to feed from me. I had to steel a goat to keep you fed." She sighed.

_"I miss those days of peace. But we are together now, so let's be happy."_

"Yay, at least we have that."

=.:^:.=

Kagome didn't know how she got herself into these situations. All she had done was lunge at her prey and kill it with the sword, that was it. But noooo, fate hade to make it difficult by making the dumb thing fast and put a cliff behind it! Ai thought it was hysterical and was currently laughing inside her head.

"Shut up! It's your fault. Weren't you supposed to be teaching me to hunt on my own? Not get me killed by jumping off a cliff?" Kagome pulled herself up to grab another root.

_"Oh but you see, I teach by trial and error. You should have been paying attention to your surroundings."_ He paused a moment._ "But maybe luck is on your side. Someone is coming."_

Kagome still and waited for the strangers to approach. She didn't want to let them know she was here until she knew they were safe.

"I thought I smelt here in this direction."

"But there's nothing here you idiot. Maybe you're sick or something."

Kagome wanted to smack her head against the cliff wall. "I'm down here you idiots!"

Ginta stuck his head over the side and screamed. "Hakkaku, she's down here!"

"What do you mean?" Hakkaku also screamed. "Sis what are you doing down there!"

"Does that really matter? Just help me up please!" Both boys reached down and grabbed ahold of her wrist to hoist her up. With their demon strength it only took a second.

"Thanks you guys? It would have taken me forever to climb up on my own."

"No problem sis!" Ginta smiled wide. "

"But seriously what were you doing down there?" Hakkaku stood and stretched before helping her up.

"Oh nothing special. But what are you guys doing here? Where is Koga?"

Ginta shrugged. "He's in the north. Something set off the tribes up there and he's doing some damage control. We had to stay behind to keep the pack safe. We were patrolling the area when Hakkaku caught your sent. But where are the others in your group? I thought you guys were heading east to look for jewel shards."

Kagome blushed and looked down. "We had, a bit of a falling out. I'm no longer a part of their group anymore."

"What happen? Did you get into a fight or something?" Kagome shook her head and started to cry. She didn't want to, be the tears came anyway. The past few days had finaly caught up to her and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh no sis, don't cry! You idiot you made her cry!" Ginta hugged Kagome.

"No, i-it's ok. I-I've just had a long day that's a-all." She quickly wiped the tears away and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Well if you want, you could come and stay with us for a while. It's mostly just the females now so no one will bother you." Hakkaku grabbed her hand. "You could meet my mate if you like."

Kagome was surprised. "You finally found a mate? What's her name?" Ginta smiled pervertedly and answered for his pack brother.

"Here name's Elisa and they are just happy as can be with a pup already on the way."

"Shut up man. Don't tell her!"

"Tell her what? How you two got caught while you were supposed to be out on patrol and found out she was pupped the next day?" Ginta laughed loudly and almost fell over. "The looks on your guy's faces was priceless! Hahaha!"

Hakkaku blushed deeply and looked away. "Enough Ginta, can't you see he's embarrassed enough as it is?" Kagome hugged the poor wolf demon around the waist.

"Oh you know I was only joking. Besides Yuri and I aren't much better." Kagome gasped.

"You have a mate too. The pack has been busy since I saw it last. Let's go, I want to meet them in person."

Hakkaku smiled and blushed some more. "You'll love her; she's really sweet and quiet. A lot like you actually.'

Kagome smiled too. "Well then I can't wait to meet her."

=.:^:.=

"What do you mean Naraku is dead?" Both boys looked past the fire and at an eating Kagome. Her stomach had started to talk again so they had stopped to camp for the night.

"That's how I got separated from the others. He kidnapped me, and took me to an estate near hear. We were in the basement and the roof caved in while he was summoning a spell to gain more power. He didn't make it out. Thats also how I got these swords."

_"That's one way to put it."_

'Be quiet.' Kagome had quickly figured out that she could communicate with Ai just by thought, which was good because she had forgotten how chatty he could be.

"That's great news! What a relief for us. Now our comrades can finally rest in peace." Both demons bowed their heads in silent prayer.

"Yay." Kagome also closed her eyes, but it was to finally sleep away her exhaustion.

=.:^:.=

True to his word, Ginta's mate Elisa was a young shy girl who looked to be about 15 in human years; which was normal for the feudal era. Her hair was short and with darker brown streaks in the bottom. She wasn't showing yet, but the morning sickness had already set in.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Maybe some tea?" Kagome had been inside the wolf den for a few days but she felt fully accepted among them.

Elisa was currently bent over a nearby river empting breakfast. Kagome had been making her new friend teas and gathering other herbs that Kaede had told her helped with weak stomachs.

"That would be wonderful Kagome." Kagome was quick to go find her little stash and boil her water. While she waited outside by the water, a noise drew her attention to a nearby clearing.

Following it, she discovered Ginta and another male sparing while four other young males and females watched. This was something Kagome and Ai had discussed her learning. She didn't have much combat experience and learning it now would be better than when she became a demon.

"What do you think?" Hakkaku stood next to Kagome and smirked as Ginta took the other man down.

"I think I need to start training." Hakkaku nodded in agreement.

"We start tomorrow. Bright and early."

Kagome smiled before making her way back to the boiling water


	4. Ch 4

Elisa watched as her mate pinned the miko for the third time that morning. For a beginner she was doing well, but in reality she was pretty terrible.

"You can't leave yourself open like that sis. Once more." And they were at it again.

"Sis is doing well isn't she?" Ginta and his mate Yuri were sitting next to Elisa watching as well. All three flinched as Hakkaku got another good hit in.

"I think we need to try something new." Yuri stood and entered the fight area.

"Hakkaku let me have a go at it." He instantly stopped and bowed to Kagome.

Kagome was panting but managed the same courtesy. She could feel the bruises that had just disappeared that morning resurfacing along with others making old ones worse. Her entire body hurt but she had to keep trying. Ai was giving her little pep talks but they just confused her more.

Yuri was a preaty girl with shoulder length hair and light brown eyes but with her fangs and claws she looked every bit the wolf demon warior.

"Hey Yuri, taking your turn to beat me up." Both girls laughed.

"Seems like it. Ready?" She didn't actually wait for a response.

During her week with the wolves, Kagome had quickly learned that if Yuri was going to do something, she was going to it quick and without warning. Everyone knew to watch their backs when she was around.

First to come was a round house kick aimed at Kagome's right arm. To counter, Kagome lifted both arms and braced herself as the attack lander on for forearms. But doing that left her venerable to an attack to her left, and Yuri took advantage of that.

After thirty minutes of this, Yuri finally knew what they had to do.

"Your clothes." Kagome was still in defense mode and almost fell over at the topic change.

"Oh for kami's sake I know they are indecent. I get told that every day but I'm here. Can we just not focus on that right now?" Yuri shook her head.

"No, that's the problem. Your clothes are keeping you from moving the way you need to. Come with me." The wolf girl grabbed Kagome's hand and began dragging her back to her cave. Each newly mated couple got their own cave or den so they could have their privacy. Ginta had found a nice fracture in the ground that led to a spacious room just under the surface. It stayed cool in the summer but was easy to heat up in the winter.

When they got inside the den, Kagome watched as Yuri ruffled through some bags in the corner before making a satisfied squeal.

"It's perfect." Yuri turned to Kagome with wide, exited eyes. "Strip."

"What, I'm not going to-" Kagome screamed as Yuri pounced and pinned her to the floor. Within seconds her old patched school uniform was gone and she was left in only her bra and panties. She had kept them even after the well closed because she was most comfortable in them. Being seventeen her body had matured and bindings chafed whenever she wore them. Yuri looked confused.

"Don't you dare Yuri." The bra and underwear were destroyed by Yuri's sharp claws before she could protest further. Kagome screamed again and tried to struggle free, using some of the new strength she had. To keep her new prey from escaping, Yuri straddled Kagome's thighs tighter and pulled her hands above her head. The problem was that the two girls were the same height so when they had their hands together, their chests toughed. And it was that exact moment Hakkaku and Ginta came to see what all the screaming was about.

"Yuri what are you two-" Ginta froze, which made his pack brother curious and peek inside. The girls were still fighting with one another and hadn't realized they had an audience.

"Just hold still!"

"No you stupid wolf! I will not hold still! What were you thinking ripping off all my clothes anyway?"

"You were taking too long! Now stop squirming so I can put this on you!"

"What are you two looking at?" Hakkaku spun around to find his mate already looking inside the den. "You pervert!" The loud cry snapped the other two fighting females out of their rage and made them look up. It was then Kagome realized she was naked, pinned down and being ogled by three other people. Screaming again, Kagome flung Yuri off of her and grabbed the closest thing to cover herself, which happen to be the clothes Yuri had been trying to force her into.

She felt humiliated and violated. Elisa could smell all of the emotion coming off of her because of the heightened senses that come with canine pregnancy and quickly shoved the two boys away. "Go on your embarrassing her!" She turned to Yuri,m baring her fangs in warning. "You too Yuri. You went too far this time."

Everyone was quick to leave the area, all three of them feeling bad about what they had done. Elisa stayed behind to help Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome. They shouldn't have done that." Kagome flinched when she tried to tough her.

"I'm so embarrassed. How am I supposed to face everyone now? They're probably telling everyone what they saw." Kagome felt tears in her eyes again but refused to let them fall. She wouldn't cry, not now.

"Kagome, look at me." Elisa waited till she did. "They won't tell anyone about this. I promise. Let me help you get dressed, and then we can go to the river to clean up ok?" It was moments like this that Elisa showed her 200 years of experience. She looked young but she had lived far longer than Kagome had.

Working as a team, Elisa showed Kagome the proper way to put on bindings and helped her into the new outfit. The top was fashioned as a kimono but had no sleeves. The pants were loose until they synched just past her knees. White bandages were wrapped around Kagome's forearms and legs while Elisa found some boots, much like Sesshomaru's, for her to ware. The entire outfit was black with a purple sash at the waist which Kagome placed her swords in.

"Yuri made this a few years back but it looks to be in good shape. How do you feel?"

Kagome walked around for a minute and smiled. "It feels nice. A lot better than my uniform ever did."

As they made their way out of the cave, Kagome spotted Ginta and the others standing a ways back. All three looked guilty and wouldn't make eye contact. Feeling bad, Kagome walked over to Yuri and hugged her friend before pulling the two tall men down so she could hug them too.

"We're sorry Kagome. We didn't mean to embarrass you." Ginta pressed his face into Kagome's neck and shoulder, I sign of penance. Kagome stood back and looked the other two in the eye.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm the one who over reacted. It was my fault." Hakkaku shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. You always take responsibility for this kind of stuff. We were in the wrong Kagome. Please forgive us."

Kagome didn't know what to do to make them feel better. They acted like she wouldn't speak to them ever again; they didn't even call her sis anymore.

_"Nip the top of his ear."_

'What?'

_"It is a sign of acceptance and forgiveness in the wolf demon tribe. What he is doing now is trying to gain your trust by being close to your most vulnerable spot and not harming you. In other words he is not ripping out your throat. He will accept your forgiveness when you do this."_

Kagome had her doubts, but did it anyway. Lifting up a bit, she gently pressed the curve of Ginta's ear in between her teeth. After letting go the breath was knocked out of her as two arms pulled her tightly to Ginta.

"Thank you sis." Kagome was relieved it had worked and went to do it to both Hakkaku and Yuri. When she was finished everyone collectively decided to head back to the main den so they could eat before bed. It had gotten a lot darker than they realized.

"Hey Kagome? I have a question." Elisa looked a bit nervous.

"What would you like to know?"

"We'll you see, I heard a while back that you and Koga were going to mate, and um, I was wondering if it was true." Everyone stopped walking when Kagome did and waited for her response.

"Elisa, I'm sorry but I am not going to be mated to Koga." The two girls looked shocked but Ginta and Hakkaku seemed to have known this was coming.

"But, why. Do you not want to be our sister?" Elisa looked truly hurt by the idea that she wouldn't want to be related to her.

"No, no Elisa I love you guys, really I do. But I don't love Koga, not the mates should love one another. I keep trying to tell him I don't feel the same way as him but he just doesn't listen to me."

Yuri looked thoughtful. "He always has been thick headed. Hopefully he calms down when he finds out Naraku as dead."

Kagome hoped that too.

=.:^:.=

Kagome sat on a log in front of the main den looking over the country side. She had been living with the wolves for over two months and it was now early spring.

Everything was just beginning to bloom into beautiful shades of lime green and rich brown and in a few days the reds, blues, and yellows would be coming out of hiding. Behind her she could here Yuri and Elisa yelling at some of their brothers to not eat the food. She would be leaving the next morning so the entire wolf tribe was gathering to say goodbye and wish her a safe journey.

Kagome smiled as she thought of how everyone had treated her like a sister while she was here in the tribe. The women took her under their wing and showed her the ways of the female demon and different skills she could use while on her own, while the men acted like she was a fellow warrior and helped her train while having her help to mess with one another. She had even exceled past what they could teach her so Ai had her focus on gaining control over small portions of her new powers and practicing with the female sword on her hip.

'Ai, do we really have to leave?'

_"Yes, unfortunately. The madness is getting stronger and soon I won't have as much control over it as you need. We need to finish the bonding soon or everything we have done will be for nothing."_

Kagome sighed. 'Alright, I understand.'

"Kagome! We're ready for you!" Hakkaku ran out to her and grabbed her hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood. "You guys really didn't have to do this for me."

"Sure we did. You're kin and when kin leave they get sent off right. With lots of meat and sake!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Alright but don't go overboard."

=.:^:.=

"I told you not to go overboard." IT was the next morning and Kagome woke up to find most of the men still in the main den, pasted out with sake bottles everywhere. The meal had been fun with lots of food and conversation. Some of the men even came up and hugged her good bye while placing a farewell kiss on her forehead; another canine way of showing affection. Elisa had been band from the booze along with several other pregnant and nursing females but that didn't stop them from having just as much fun as everyone else.

The sun was just peeking over the tree tops when Kagome stepped outside. When she walked into the surrounding tree line, the guards that were up all joined her to say one last good bye before she left the perimeter. It made Kagome tear up a bit to know how much they cared for her. She hadn't felt loved in a long time and it was something she would miss.

_"You can always come back"_

'Yah, but I don't feel like I belong here permanently. Maybe I'll come visit in a few months.'

_"That sounds like a good idea."_

For the rest of the day, Kagome traveled to the east. Being away from the pact allowed her to let go and use her new powers without causing suspicion, so she could sense the large chunk of jewel Inuyasha had with him and move at a much faster speed. It was tainted, and the longer she focused on it the worse she realized it was. The most likely cause was Kikyo had a hold of it and her angry personality was infecting the rest of the jewel. The idea made Kagome sick.

By night fall, Kagome had traveled the distance of three days' worth of human paced walking in a matter of thirsting hours, but it came at a price.

Blisters covered her feet because the boots had gotten wet, her hip was bruised from the swords bouncing around, but the most pain was in her shaky legs. The energy she had gained had blocked out the pain until it became too much for her body to take. Ai had warned her about this but she had been more concerned about making up time than her own health.

_"Kagome you need to move."_

'Ai, I can't. The blisters are beginning to bleed and my legs feel like they are coming apart-'

_"No Kagome now! You need to leave the area immediately!"_

"Ai, what's going on-"

Kagome looked up to find two eyes looking back at her. Not fifty feet away was an ogre demon caring a spiked club and wearing nothing but a loan cloth. He didn't move, and neither did she. For what seemed like eternity they simply stared at each other, one out of fear and the other out of anticipation.

Then the ogre twitched his hand and leaned forward ever so slightly, and the chase was on.

=.:^:.=

Thank you guys for the awsome reviews. Please send me more if you like and if you don't just make sure its constructive. ;P

}:O]HoNk HoNk[O:{


	5. Chapter AN

To answer some review questions and put you all at ease, Sesshomaru will be entering the story next chapter or maybe the chapter after. It depends on how the chapter goes. This is after all a KagSess story. Also just a heads up, I plan on making this a long story so if it takes me a while to get to a certain part just yell at me and I'll hurry my butt up for you. ;]

Stay thirsty my friends.


	6. Ch 5

Thanks again you guys for the reviews. They really do give me the confidence to keep up my writing.

Just a heads up, even though I love love love her, Rin is not in this story. She would have gotten in the way of some of the things I have planned.

Hope you guys like this chapter and please review at the end. }:D

=.:^:.=

Wood splinters flew as Kagome was flung into a nearby tree. Internal snaps of bone were the only indications that she had broken anything. The fear wouldn't allow her body to register anything else.

The ogre was laughing on the other side of the creek, holding his hairy belly while he did.

When the fight had first started Kagome tried to run for it, but because of the condition of her lower body she didn't make it far. It was the same ailment that was causing her down fall now.

Lifting off the ground, Kagome put her hand against the tree to pull herself up only to have her hand slip on the wet surface. Confused she looked at her hand and realized the liquid happen to be her blood. It had covered the tree on impact. The realization made her tremble in fear.

"Come here you ugly wench, I wasn't finished with you yet." Thick fingers laced into Kagome's hair and pulled her broken body up off the ground. "Oh, and what happen to all that fight? Did I smack it out of you?"

Kagome hung limply for a moment, feeling completely destroyed. All that training, all the hard work, the idea of finally being whole once she got her soul back, it would be for nothing if she gave up and died here. There was one last thing she could do to will this fight but it would put both herself and Ai in danger. She had to decide which was more important; her life or her sanity.

While she was debating the ogre became impatiant and shook her suspended body violently.

"Haha, finally given up i see. I'll enjoy stealing all that damn innocence out of you, while you scream for mercy. Your flesh will taist so sweet when I bight your throat out."

"You wish."

Pulling from the power of Ai's demon blood, Kagome grabbed ahold of a branch just above them and lifted both legs to kick the filthy demon away from her. The ogre still had a hand full of hair making her skin tear. The pain was over ridden again.

The sudden feeling of adrenalin and freedom coursed up and down Kagome's body. It was like her blood stream had been filled with electricity. It felt so good that she laughed.

And laughed and laughed and laughed.

It almost hurt with all the laughter, but then it began to subside. Something inside her was screaming at her, telling her to do something her mind refused to process. The more it yelled, the less she felt free. Throbbing pain filled her once weightless legs and her body began to feel heavy.

While Kagome was distracted, the ogre had lifted out of the crater his body had made and reassessed the situation. When he had walked up on her, the human female had looked like an easy catch. He could have his fun then eat her after he was done. Now, he just wanted to kill her.

Kagome had spaced out trying to figure out how to get that feeling back. She was about to let it go when the ground started to shake. That silly ogre was still trying to get her.

Smiling sweetly, Kagome waited for the demon to get close enough, and then dropped to the ground to execute a spin kick. The ogre cried out as his body met the dirt once again. Cursing he tried to sit up but Kagome pinned him down by standing on his chest.

The last thing he saw was Kagome still smiling sweetly at him with her head tilted to the side, before her hand pierced his rib cage and grabbed ahold of his heart.

The warm blood facinated Kagome and she ended up sitting on the dead ogre to watch it flow out of his chest.

In side Kagome's soul the madness had almost completely taken control of her soul and Ai was panicking. Nothing he did would bring his friend back from the line she had crossed. He had been pushed back and with the madness of the blood flowing freely there was nothing he could do on his own. He would have to somehow get Kagome to gain her own soul back, or someone would have to come and bring it back for her.

But to do that the person would have to be powerful enough to reawaken her soul while still having the energy to resist the call of the two tailed Inu blood.

In the end Ai had no choice in the matter. If he didn't try Kagome would be lost forever to him without the ability to reincarnate ever again.

Using his own soul that was not yet bonded to Kagome, Ai projected his yoki into the surrounding area. The signal would only be heard by the strongest of demons, but if none were in range it would all be for nothing.

The yoki traveled for miles as a continuous wave of energy. As it began to wane, Ai started losing hope that his friend would ever be saved. He felt weak and inferior to his own power, like a failure. His own soul was being overcome with the madness just as it was Kagome. The closer he came to disappearing inside the darkness with her the the louder Kagome would laugh. Those feelings that she had been searching for were coming back and the fuzzy warmth was spreading from her toes to the deepest parts of her brain.

The signal was almost completely gone, but Ai had to take a chance to save Kagome, just as she had for him when he was young and defenseless. If he was going to repay that debt then they had to survive.

Focusing the rest of the wave into one direction, he shot it out like a bullet. He prayed that someone was there.

=.:^:.=

Sesshomaru stopped dead as an incredibly strong yoki passed through his body. It was that of another Inu, one as strong as or even stronger than he. The signal was weak because of distance, but it was easy to tell it was a cry for help.

Leaving his current path, the Lord of the West became a blur as he sprinted in the direction of the call. Normally he wouldn't bother in someone else's business, but this was a powerful being on his lands. If he were to ignore this it would be dishonorable.

While running Sesshomaru traced the faint line of yoki back to the source. It seemed to be trapped inside of something powerful and alive, most likely another demon. But it didn't make sense for a demon of this caliber to have been caught in a trap.

Moving past the cloud surrounding the soul of the trapped demon, Sesshomaru tried to initiate contact. It took a while but it finally responded.

_"Who are you?"_

'My name is Lord Sesshomaru. You are on his lands and as such I am here to help you. How have you become trapped?'

_"Trapped? No I am not trapped. She is."_

'Who is she?'

The trees thinned without warning giving the demon lord a sight that would forever be burned in his mind.

_"Kagome."_

The female in front of him was not the bitch that followed Inuyasha around like an obedient slave. This was something Sesshomaru had never seen out of her in the time he had known her.

Blood was everywhere on her, splattered onto her pail skin like red rain drops. Her hair was a mess and her cloths torn in various places. She hadn't realized she was being watched yet but Sesshomaru could still see her eyes. The black of her pupils left only a thin ring a gray blue inside her irises.

"Miko." She didn't move. "Miko."

_"She can't here you."_ The voice seemed to be smothered by whatever was within the miko.

'What do you mean? Who are you?'

_"I am the reason you exist. I am Ai, the first two tailed Inu demon. A demon named Naraku placed my activated blood within her and now the uncontrolled madness is taking its hold. You have to use your yoki to force mine down. If you don't then she could snap and go into a blood rage. I am keeping the voices at bay but if this keeps up…"_

'And why should I help her. Shouldn't that bastard child Inuyasha be the one to take care of his bitch?'

A surge of pure power shook the trees as Ai reacted violently to the comment. Kagome screamed and left her sitting spot on the ogre._ "Pup I suggest you do this or else she will destroy half of your land before you could intervene them the rest of it as you try to stop her! Now hurry before she runs off!"_

Sesshomaru was under the full force of the two tailed Inu's power. He had a point about his lands but having to dominate this female was going to be difficult enough.

But in the end he had no other option; he had to stop the girl at all costs.

Kagome was in a daze. The power surge had spooked her but as she was running away she realized someone else was there. He was blurry but she could tell he was pretty. The man was just standing there in front of her, minding his own business when he suddenly started to move.

She didn't like him moving because it made him more blurry. To get a better look she waited for him to come closer, then grabbed his kimono with both hands and thrust her face into his. His eyes were a bright shade or yellowy gold.

"You're pretty. Can I have your eyes?" Kagome laughed but the man didn't seem to think it was funny.

"You will submit to this Sesshomaru." The gold in the stranger's eyes suddenly turned red and she found herself pinned to the ground. That wouldn't do, so she pushed him over and straddled his waist.

"You will submit to this Kagome." She laughed loudly at her own joke, but again he didn't laugh. Instead he rolled over, made her lay on her stomach, and placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"I said submit bitch!"

Intense pressure filled Kagome to her limit. The warmth was being pushed back but she couldn't get up to fight it. She struggled and thrashed but nothing seemed to make him move more than an inch.

"Get off it hurts! Stop it! I don't like it, stop!" Sesshomaru was having a difficult time restraining the miko. Without realizing it she was releasing not only the demon power but her miko powers as well. Ai was trying to collect the madness but he was still being pushed back.

_"Take the sword!"_ Sesshomaru struggled to understand but then he saw the male sword placed on Kagome's hip. It had seals all over it to contain different energies but some were beginning to break apart.

_"Take the sword and stab it above Kagome's head. If we work together we can seal this once more."_ Sesshomaru tried to grab the sword with his one hand but when he did she almost got loose.

_"Here, this will help."_

Searing pain toughed onto Sesshomaru's left shoulder. Looking over, an arm was forming but not his own. This arm was made of Ai's own yoki, but trying to fuse to completely separate yoki into one was like mixing oil and water; it was impossible, so this was just a quick fix.

Once the temporary arm had finished forming, Sesshomaru grabbed ahold of the male sword and pulled it from its sheath to stab into the ground. The blade hummed in his hand.

Once it was in, Kagome let out an ear splitting scream of pain. All of the energy and madness was instantly pulled from her body and placed into the sword. The processed took seconds but it left behind an unconscious miko and panting Diayokia.

_"Hurry, you must bond the madness into the sword. Cut your hand against the blade and let the blood_ _run down the blade."_

Sesshomaru did as instructed and watched as the blood seemed to absorb into the blade.

_"Now, you must take the sword and keep it with you at all times. That is the only way we will be able to keep my blood in check."_

"What the hell do you mean!" The words came out in a series of growls and snaps.

_"Don't take that tone with me. I was old and dead before your grandfather was born. Because your blood now keeps the madness in check, you will have to stay with Kagome until her duty is fulfilled."_

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. He simply stood frozen staring at the sleeping miko. But there was no way around it.

He would have to do this, even if he despised it.

=.:^:.=

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out there. Tryin gto get this chapter to flow was more difficult than I thought it would be.

But of course I did it and now its up to you America, an dmaybe some other forien countries. Vote on wether or not you liked my story because this is not it a compitition and those are the only two options. =p

Thank for reading! HoNk HoNk


	7. Ch 6

Sorry this chapter took so long to get done. Hope it was worth it! ;p

=.:^:.=

It was late afternoon and the Inu group was still in the east looking for jewel shards. It had been months since they had found a fragment and it was beginning to show.

"What the hell Inuyasha? We've been here for almost two months and Kikyo still hasn't sensed a shard. You told us that she could find them a hundred times faster than Kagome, so we let her join us. But we haven't found a single one!" Sango was standing on the other side of a small fire, glaring at the annoyed hanyou.

"Well why don't you ask her!" Everyone turned to look at the dead miko.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I could sense jewel shards from miles away and now I can't even feel the one around my neck. It must have something to do with Kagome's absence."

"You mean we have to go looking for her! I thought that you could find them! If I had known about this I wouldn't have let her run off." Inuyasha started to pace back and forth trying to think. "Can you find her with your portion of her soul?" He didn't want to do it but they would have to go and find her wherever she had run off to.

"Inuyasha lets not be too hasty. Let's give it a while longer." Miroku was trying to keep calm but inside he was panicking. He had always tried to protect her from the brunt of Inuyasha's abuse but he had always felt he failed her until the morning the found her gone. She could finally be free of the cruelty.

"No we need to find her now. Where is she Kikyo?"

Kikyo closed her eyes and focused. The link between the two pieces of Kagome's soul was thin, but it was enough to point them in the right direction.

"She is in the west, about two week's journey if we hurry."

"Fine then let's go."

=.:^:.=

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome. She had started to whimper but Ai was quick to calm her.

'When is she to wake up?' For the past two days Sesshomaruhad been traveling with the unconscious miko, negotiating on what was to happen in the near future. During that time Ai had explained his past with Kagome and told him of what Naraku had done, along with everything else that had led up to this moment. Kagome haddn't stirred much but it was coming close to the time for her to wake up.

_"Soon. The dream has almost come to and end. But before she wakes Lord sesshomaru, I must ask you something. Have you made your decision on what you will do when she wakes?"_ Sesshomaru thought a moment. Two days ago, Ai had asked if he would help Kagome reclaim the other half of her soul. Sesshomaru still had not told him if he would do it or not.

There were many reasons not to help her. She was a human, miko, and his brothers wench. But if he were to leave her on her own, he would be bringing dishonor to himself; something he would not stand for.

'I will help her to kill the undead miko. She has been a thorn in my side and now that I have no need for Tensiaga, there is no need for her or Inuyasha to be in my lands. Your generosity has been enough to justify helping her.' Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of his new sword as he looked at the girl. The two tail's sword was a piece of art and a very powerful blade. Helping the miko was the least he could do in repayment. The day before Sesshomaru had destroyed Tokijin so that no one would find and use it.

_"I am glad for that. Prepare yourself, she is waking up."_

=.:^:.=

Kagome was in a dark room. Her outfit was torn and blood stained her hands and bandages. She had been wandering around for a long time but couldn't seem to find any way out of the black. Like most dreams none of it bothered her until she had been doing it for a depressingly long time.

Un able to find a way out, she cupped her hands around her mothe and yelled out for antone that could hear her.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Deep sinister laughter echoed around her.

"I am always here, Kagome. You may be out of my reach now but soon you will break under my power. I promise you that." Kagome still couldn't see who was speaking so she just kept running in random directions.

As she ran, a breeze pushed against Kagome's back and when she turned to investigate an open door appeared behind her. On the other side she could see dark gray stone walls and cloudy skies. Ivy and other vine plants grew from the walls and floor.

Without thinking Kagome left the dark nothingness and entered into the new world. It was snowing but the icy flakes didn't feel cold. The fact that they melted on her warm skin and her breath was the only thing proving that it was cold at all. Then it hit her. She was back in the old count yard Ai had made so long ago, but it was different somehow. The only thing in the entire garden was the vines. There were no flowers or bushes, just vines.

Looking around something else came into view. In the original courtyard there was no opening, just walls so that everyone had to scale the wall if they wanted to get in, but now there was a road to the left.

Leaving the courtyard Kagome followed the new path till it turned into a sharp corner. She kept following and went around another corner, and another. Soon there was more than one path to choose and she had to decide which way to go.

After about an hour of walking, Kagome turned one last corned and saw a door at the end. It was a black door with red drawings of dogs and humans, running together and becoming one. She ran to it and pulled it aside.

Inside the door was another dark room, but this one had something inside of it. A pup the size of a large man's hand was whimpering and sniffing in random directions. It was thin with bone shooting sharply out under the skin.

A sick feeling crept up into Kagome's stomach as she recalled the first time she had seen Ai. He had been no different than this pup when she found him next to his dead mother and siblings.

She would have thought it was Ai again but this pup had purple gray markings; Nothing like Ai's dark blue stripes, and his coat had been lighter with silver under coat. This pup had a thick midnight black color to cover it.

Reaching down Kagome picked up the starved pup and gently filled it with her miko energy. It took some time but with one last push the healing was complete. The little female was now a little chubby with baby fat and was wriggling around.

"Hey there sweetie, how did you get here?" The pup kept wiggling until it could turn to look at her. Kagome gasped as the dog glanced up with big red eye and opened its mouth in a canine version of a smile.

"Thank you Kagome." Without warning the puppy disappeared into the black and Kagome began to feel like she was falling out of her own subconscious.

=.:^:.=

Kagome groaned as the sunlight made her world a bright orange. She wasn't ready to wake up yet, and her body was completely sore for some reason.

To try and stop the intrusion she rolled over, only to fall off of whatever it was that was caring her. She screamed before hitting the soft grass face first.

"Miko, I suggest you be more careful when you are riding on the back of a dragon."

"Well if I had known I was on a dragon, smart ass, maybe I would have been more careful. And who the hell do you think-" Kagome froze as she spotted the person she had been speaking to. There, not eight feet away, was Lord Sesshomaru oh the Western Lands. His expressionless face hadn't changed much except maybe his bangs were a bit longer, but something about him was off. His aura was less disciplined than it was before, more wild. She also noticed that he was wearing one of her swords.

It was then everything came back to her; running, being attacked by the ogre, even the first few minnets of being lost to the madness. But most of it was lost in in the bark dream she could barely remember.

"I… did not know it was you I was talking to. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru simply stared at her a moment before sniffing at turning to walk away. He didn't stop as he called out.

"Either get up and follow with me or I will be forced to place you on Ah Un for the remainder of our journey."

Kagome was quick to scramble to her feet and step into line behind him. She had never been this close with the demon without some threat being present and it made her feel nervous. She had no idea how to act or what to say, so instead she decided to wait for him to make the first move.

But by late evening no one had spoken up and Kagome was beginning to fade. The fight had taken a lot out of her and it was beginning to affect her vision.

Realizing that she was getting farther and farther behind, Ah Un slid his long neck around her waist and lifted her onto his back.

"Oh, thank you Ah Un." Sesshomaru looked back and was surprised to see that his constant companion had brought someone on his back of his own free will. After years of having to carry Jaken he rarely let anyone ride him. The yound female was even scratching them at the bases of their necks, making them hum with content.

With Ah Un caring Kagome it only took a few more hours for Sesshomaru to find a place he felt comfortable in.

"We will camp here for the night." Kagome jolted out of her haze and looked around. They had somehow found a cave with a hot spring in the very back and tall ceilings. Au Un had to squeeze through the entry but once inside he was able to move freely while the demon lord used his yoki to create a strong barrier.

"You should bathe. The spring here is heated ground water so it is clean." Sesshomaru produced a small bathing towel from Au Un's saddle and handed it to her. "Use this."

Kagome tentatively reached for the towel. "Thank you for this Lord Sesshomaru but, why are you helping me?"

Sesshomaru lifted up a separate saddle bag and began to rummage through it. "Ai has not explained it to you?"

Kagome wanted to snap at his attitude but he had a point. "Wait, how do you know about Ai?"

"When you lost control, he signaled me and I helped to bring you back. He can tell you the rest while you bathe."

Kagome looked at him funny before letting it drop. "What happen?"

"I already told you. You lost control. You should hurry and wash the blood off. The longer you have it on you the worse you will feel." With that he left the cave, probebly to go get food.

Walking back to the water, Kagome could finally get a good look at herself. Blood covered her chest and neck with tiny round dots scattered over her face. She looked like a serial killer from one of the shows she used to watch at home.

Ai, what the hell happen? Ai?' There was no response from him. 'Ai this isn't funny! Where are you?'

She kept waiting for a response from her best friend, but he never spoke up. Tears were running down her cheeks, dragging the blood down to slide along her neck.

She had lost him. Ai was gone.

=.:^:.=

Review, review, review }8D


	8. Ch 7

For a long time, Kagome sat and cried. No matter how loud she screamed his name, Ai never responded. Her mind felt empty without her best friend. It didn't help that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

Ah Un was also sad for his new friend. She was a kind human and wasn't ruff when she rode him, even helping to heal sore spots on his legs and belly were the saddle straps had rubbed to hard. He didn't like watching her cry for her lost companion.

In an attempt to make her feel better, Ah Un moved in behind her and pressed his nose to her back. She responded to his tough with one of her own and for a moment they just sat next to the steamy water. It was while they sat that Ah Un felt it.

It was barely there, but deep within Kagome was a multitude of separate souls fighting one another. Most were chaotic and violent but there was one that seemed to be fighting them back. The soul was weak and running out of energy at a rapid pace.

Giving in to his curiosity, Ah Un gently probed the soul with his yoki and was shocked when it responded to him. Becoming persistent the dragon gathered a small amount of his yoki and offered it to then foreign entity. It quickly absorbed the energy and within seconds the soul began communicating.

"Well hello there." Kagome cried out in surprise and relief.

'Ai! Your still there!' Not wanting to be left out of the conversation, Ah Un barged into the frequency so he could join the others.

"And who are you?" Kagome also felt the intruder but recognized it as Ah Un.

"You brought Ai back to me, didn't you Ah Un?"

'This Au Un felt this one was sad and felt the others inside. He wanted to help so he gave up some of his own life force to help. Is friend happy now?" Both heads tilted a bit making Kagome laugh.

"Yes, I am very happy Ah Un. Thank you." Kagome turned her attention back to Ai. 'Where were you? I thought you were gone forever.'

When Kagome listened to his response, it sounded as if he was breathing heavily or gasping for breath. He didn't sound right to her. "After you woke up, I was finally able to contain the rest of my blood. But after everything that had happened, my soul couldn't take anymore and shut down for a while. I couldn't hear your call. This kind dragon here must have sensed my presence and giving me enough energy to restart my soul. I am forever grateful to you dragon."

'This Ah Un is just happy young fledgling is no longer crying. She can now do as she was ordered and wash her flesh of ogre blood.'

Kagome blushed at having to be reminded to bath once again. Not wanting to be reminded how gross she was, she quickly stripped and slid in to the water. The blood quickly rehydrated and diffused into the warm spring.

'So are you going to explain this to me Ai? I can't remember much of the past few days.'

"You are very lucky Kagome. If Lord Sesshomaru had not come to your aid, I don't think we would be where we are now." Ai paused as Ah Un continued to search around Kagome's head, looking for a comfortable spot to settle. "When the ogre attacked, you instinctively drew power from my blood, but you called too much of it to fast and became consumed by it. I sent out a signal which Lord Sesshomaru responded to. He and I made a deal that he will help you during your journey so don't be surprised if he acts differently around you."

Kagome sat silently for a moment so she could process this information. Lord Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, was going to allow her to travel with him? That was both exiting and scary for her.

'I guess it would be rude to turn down his help. Thank you for doing this Ai. But is that why he has your sword, as some sort of payment?' The thought didn't sit well with her at all.

"It is nothing to worry about. Neither of us could use it anyway and he will use it well. I am glad it is with him."

'Still, this is my problem. You shouldn't have to pay for them.'

"Miko are you finished?" Kagome screamed and tried to cover her body. Sesshomaru had returned from wherever he had gone and had brought some sort of material with him.

"Don't do that! You scared me! Where did you go anyway?" Kagome had lowered herself as far as she could but with his eye sight the Demon Lord could still see her entire form.

"This Sesshomaru noticed your clothes were in need of repair and left to find you material to fix them. You can use this to cover yourself until you have finished." Without warning Sesshomaru undid the tie of his sash and removed hid haori. The decorative fabric was handed to Kagome before he turned and moved to the front of the cave.

"T-thank you." Finishing quickly the young miko used her small towel to dry off them gently opened the haori and placed it around her body. It was way too big for her but that gave her the advantage of it being extra-long. It almost reached her knees.

Moving toward the fire, Kagome realized for the first time that there were other things inside the cave. Stalagmites and stalactites of various sizes shot out on either side of the cave, the ones that had been in the center were broken off so that they wouldn't fall or be a nuisance to get around. Were they once were now only held the shiny crystal centers that seemed to sparkle in different colors with every movement. It was a beautiful place.

"Have you been here before Lord Sesshomaru?" The young girl went to sit by her new protector in the cave entrance. It had a very nice view.

"This one found the cave when he was a small pup. He then dug it out so that it was like it is now." Sesshomaru looked sideways at his new ward. "Has Ai explained to you what is to happen in the near future?"

"Yes he has. You traded your help for his sword and now you will be helping me to kill Kikyo. I don't like that Ai used his sword as payment but I am grateful for your help my lord, thank you for that."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Sesshomaru looked back out toward the forest. "They are far away, but we do not have time for them to come to us. By tomorrow evening we will have find them. I cannot help you kill the dead miko but I will hold off the others."

Kagome curled her knees to her chest. 'Does it realy have to be so soon Ai?' Ai laughed quietly to himself.

"We have been preparing for this Kagome. I am an old spirit and I look forward to finally being able to rest in peace until I can once again walk on this earth as a new living creature. But my soul will forever be with you. Just like you said all those years ago, 'The moon and the stars can never be separated, and just like them we will together forever.' Don't forget that promise Kagome, because I intend to keep it. Besides, the madness is becoming stronger every day and soon it will snap out of control. We have no choice for we have run out of time."

=.:^:.=

By the time Kagome fell asleep, she and Ai had already discussed how the battle was going to go the next day. With Sesshomaru's help she would be able to focus all her effort into killing Kikyo. That would be a great benefit when it came to controlling the demon blood.

As she dreamt, Ai also had a word with Sesshomaru. The battle would be fierce, and the transformation draining, so Kagome would need help if she was going to get away from Inuyasha. The Lord had no issue with bringing the girl home to his castle until she was ready.

Before long it was sunrise. Everyone was quiet and somber inside the makeshift den while Kagome finished fixing her outfit and quickly changed out of her borrowed clothes.

"Are you ready Miko?"

Kagome smiled up at the orange sky. "No, but it is time so I really don't have a say in the matter now do I?" Ai wrapped his aura around the sad priestess.

"Let us be off."

=.:^:.=

Inuyasha was pissed.

For the past few days, they had been following his mate to find his pack bitch Kagome, but no matter how far they traveled it didn't seem like they were making any sort of progress. He just wanted to find the girl so they could find the shards once again. But then suddenly it changed and now the entire group save himself and his mate were complaining.

"How much farther until we can rest? Kirara is getting tired." Sango stroked her feline friend in sympathy. They hadn't stopped moving for almost three days, but it had become worse since early that morning. Kikyo had suddenly jumped up and began babbling random things about Kagome and how she was moving in their direction at an incredibly fast pace.

Inuyasha had burst into action, forcing the entire group to cut their brake short and begin moving again.

"No way in hell are we stopping. That bitch is mine and I intend to have her by this evening. I want to teach her a lesson for running off from her alpha the way she did." It had hit the group suddenly the day after the search for Kagome began. Inuyasha went into an alpha mode they had never seen before, and he suddenly wanted Kagome back more than anything else in the world. His demon side had developed a possessiveness for the poor girl at it was pissed she ran off. Kikyo for some sadistic reason didn't mind that part of him and those feelings toward her incarnation.

"She'll be in our sights in about ten minutes. Be ready." The dead woman concentrated on the area around her target. "Inuyasha, can you smell anyone else with her? I sense three others with her."

Inuyasha tested the air. His growls could be heard by the entire group. "That bastard! Sesshomaru has her! Move it now!" The Inu hanyou pushed his pack even harder. By the time they arrived Kirara was unable to stand any longer and she began foaming a bit at the mouth. The group was just outside the clearing when she collapsed.

"Dammit Kirara! No Sango, leave her. We can get her after we get that bitch." Sango tried to fight back but Inuyasha was having none of it. They ended up leaving the defenseless cat behind in the grass.

=.:^:.=

Kagome stood on the far side of a flower filled clearing. It was a beautiful place with lots of color and life, not a place she would have liked to start a fight in. Ai was quiet but she could feel him meditating inside of her, keeping the demon blood strictly under control.

She stood next to Sesshomaru and listened to the groups approach. She could hear Inuyasha yelling about Kirara and was very disturbed at how much control the hanyou had over her former friends. Before now Sango would have never left her friend behind, but now that Inuyasha's demon blood had found a mate and taken hold of his alpha role it was clear they were all under his control. Being unaware of this change and never trained to be an alpha Inuyasha was turning into more of a tyrant than a leader.

Sesshomaru also had an issue with this being as how he was a lord and an alpha himself. He did not show it but Kagome could sense it.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha came bursting out of the trees and instantly the atmosphere changed. Everyone became tense and Kagome instantly began to feel the shadow of her old self come back full force. It was from a time that she was weak and unable to do anything on her own; when she constantly needed to be protected. She still needed those things. No matter how hard she tried it would always be the same, and Inuyasha was quick to remind her of that.

"You useless bitch. What the hell are you doing with my brother? Get your weak ass over hear so that I can show you who your true alpha is you whore of a miko!" Kagome cringed in fear and moved closer to Sesshomaru. These words were nothing new to her but she had never been at the attention of his full wrath before. It terrified her, bringing back memories she had tried so hard to suppress. He scared her so much that she couldn't even face him anymore. Deep within her soul Ai felt the first sign of the blood rising. It was gaining power from her fear.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get over hear now!" Inuyasha stepped forward but was halted when his brother made a similar move.

"Take one more step half breed and I will end you." If you could only see him speak and hear his tone it would be as if he were talking about everyday paperwork. Nothing about his demeanor changed.

"She is MINE! I don't care how much she begged you to fuck her, she is mine! She gave herself me first!" Kagome felt as if her entire body was shot down by lightning. What the hell did he just insinuate?

"And as soon as she comes crawling back to me like the slut she is she will pay for running off the way she did."

Kagome didn't realize she was crying until she shoved past Sesshomaru and began screaming at her former protector. "I was never yours! And I am no slut Inuyasha!"

"Feh, like hell you aren't. You think you can fool anyone you sniveling bitch!"

"You raped me!" The madness spiked out of control and Ai was shoved back.

Everyone, including Inuyasha froze. Something was happening to Kagome as she kept screaming and crying at the hanyou. Her eyes became a demonic red, and her aura became a visible black mist around her.

"Even after you brought Kikyo into our group you never stopped! I spent every night in terror that you would come for me! I even told Sango but she never believed me. Shippo knew but he was too weak and I had to send him away to protect him." The longer she spoke the less emotion was in her voice. "I don't even think Naraku was the one who destroyed the well, do you know why Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the miko vanished and appeared right in front of his half-brother, her lips at his ear. "I think you destroyed it, so you could keep me trapped here forever."

Looking into his eyes, even as lost as she was Kagome could see the truth. She always had but being the kind of person she was she never believed it. Now she finally was able to admit it to herself.

Inuyasha laughed. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

Kagome placed her hand on his side. "This."

And she watched as blood coated her hand as it entered his stomach, pushing the madness into full control.

…...

Oh wow another chapter finished. Please review and tell me what you think.

P.S. I did this really late so there may be some typos. I'll go back and fix them another time. ];O9 HoNk


	9. Ch 8

Oh wow, another chapter finaly finished! Hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it!

...

Kikyo screamed as her mate's side was penetrated by Kagome's hand. No one believed that she was capable of doing such a thing.

"What the-" Out of pure instinct Inuyasha grabbed his attackers wrist and flung her backwards. Blood flowed freely from his wound; placing his hand on it stopped nothing. Kikyo almost fell when she ran to him, but when she was finally able to start healing his side her powers didn't rise up to help; or more like they did but were barely existent.

Across from them Sesshomaru watched in fascination as the tiny miko began to lose herself to the Two Tail's demonic blood

"Ha ha." Everyone looked to see were the young miko had landed. She was lying on her back, arms and legs spread above and below her. Nothing indicated that she had tried to stop her fall.

"Ha ha." Sesshomaru watched as the upper part of her body seemed to simply lift off the ground, her arms limp at her sides. She slumped forward and sat for a moment in silence.

"Kagome? Kagome it's me, Miroku. Are you ok?" Miroku stepped past his wounded leader and tried to see if his friend was alright. Out of everyone still in the group he and Kirara were really the only ones that still cared for her, even though he had at one point been drawn into the others dislike for her.

"Ha ha, oh no Miroku, I am not okay. I haven't been ooookaaaaay in a long time. Do you know whyyyy?"

Bending back her knees, Kagome turned her toes down then pulled her legs up. She was now balanced on the balls of her feet, one lax arm behind her and the other bloodied one directly in front of her.

"Because they are still alive." Fear shot through the monk when she suddenly lifter her head and focused her demon eyes and insane smile at Inuyasha and his fussing mate. "My life has been hell because of them, and now I, WANT, THEM, DEAD!"

Again the demon controlled miko disappeared from everyone's sight. Not even Sesshomaru could keep track of her speed. She ended up passing the monk completely in her fixation for blood.

While Kikyo was still trying to heal her mates wound, a clawed hand punctured holes into the sides of her clay face and threw her backwards into a tree. The sounds of shattering pottery echoed off the foliage walls of the meadow and bounced back so Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Kikyo NO!" But he never was able to fun to her.

Kagome, without moving from her spot, lifted her knee as high as it would go and thrust her foot to the side. The kick nailed the hanyou squarely in the chest.

"Ha ha hah ha ha haa ha! This is so much FUN! Don't you think so Ai?" There was no response. "Ai?"

It took a while for him to respond to her. "That's enough Kagome." His voice seemed to be far away. She stood completely still trying to figure out where he was deep inside of her mind, even tilting her head to the side so she could get rid of the water sound in her ears.

"Please Kagome; don't make this the last thing I see before I leave for the afterlife. Come back to us." An image surfaced of a blurry figure. They had white hair and red splotches all over their cloths with some sort of shiny plaiting on the front.

Kagome thought she recognized the figure but she couldn't see with the film over the picture. She tried to reach for it but a voice crashed over her, making her clutch her stomach in extreme pain.

"NO! You belong to me now. I told you Kagome once I had you I would never let go!" Inside of her mind, two canine eyes looked down at Ai. He was being sucked into the madness and was unable to speak any longer.

"You will also fall to me. I told you to destroy those filthy vermin humans from the moment I was created, but this bitch, even after she was dead, made you weak. Now I have surpassed you, my logical side, my master. I will destroy all of them. All OF Them!" Evil laughter fell from all around the dark space surrounding them. "Now that I have you out of the way there is nothing that can keep me from doing as I wanted to do all those years ago. I am in control now and nothing you do will block my path!"

Power that only a released inner demon could posse coursed through Kagome's small body, changing her form even more so than it already was. It filled her to the point she felt like her body was being torn apart. It was so painful.

All around her, the madness spread. Sesshomaru was forced back, surprised by the sudden release in energy. He could not understand how she had summoned all this power from within her when just seconds before she had been standing completely still. The Inu group was also being forced back for fear of being killed by the ribbons of pure demonic energy.

Back inside her mind, the giant eyes began to shrink. Soon a body the shape of a dog surrounded by smoke materialized before Ai. As it moved toward him, Kagome's last remaining bits of humanity screamed and ran to block his path. All around them were stone walls covered in blood; in it there were screaming faces and dying plants falling from the cracks.

"What do you want? Why do you want to destroy human kind? They have done nothing to you!"

"LIER!" The form began shifting again, but now it was in the shape of a man. His face was masked by the smoke, but Kagome could see bright blue tears falling from his eyes. "THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! ALL I HAD IN THE WORLD AND THEY CAME AND STOLE IT AWAY FROM ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! AND THAT BASTARD," The figure pointed an accusing finger at Ai, "DID NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!"

Behind her, Ai was being dragged into a pool of swirling black and blue madness. If she didn't do something soon he would be lost along with the small amount of her sanity she was able to protect. Kagome took a step forward while raising her hands slightly in surrender.

"Ok, but that doesn't mean you need to hurt him." The madness pulled him down further. "Please just release him, let him go."

"NO! HE HAS TO PAY! HE DID NOTHING WHEN THEY TOOK HER AWAY FROM US!"

Whenever he screamed, Kagome could feel something with in this being. Some extreme pain; an un mourned loss. If she could just get him to tell her what it was she could try to help them. "Who did they take away from you?" The madness kept bringing Ai down, while the man began to shake his head back and forth in denial. "Who did they take from you?" Ai was now unconscious and unable to put up any more of a fight. She had to push it or all would be lost. The man was now beginning to shake from the effort to keep himself in check. "Please just tell me who you miss so much!"

"IT WAS YOU!" Kagome froze and watched as the man fell limp and go to his knees, crying. "IT WAS ALWAYS YOU!"

As the man cried, the surrounding area began to change.

The screaming faces turned into evil smiling humans that seemed to be yelling and screaming directly at the form. Kagome couldn't understand them but it seemed he could.

Looking back she could see Ai was now fully awake and breaking free of the madness. After she received a reassuring nod from him she turned back to the smoke covered man.

But he wasn't a man anymore.

There in the smoke was a young looking boy. His features were too dark to see, but it seemed as if he was in some great pain.

"Who are you?" Kagome took a few steps forward. The boy began backing away from her. "Look at me." She said it as kindly as she could but her voice was shaking.

The boy lifted his face, showing Kagome his bright blue eyes and dark blue markings. It took her a moment to recognize the boy for who he was; a younger version of Ai. Kagome gasped and looked back at the older version standing behind her. "Ai, w-what is this?"

Ai sighed and looked at his friend in sadness. "He is me. This was what I looked like when I first tried to turn back all those years ago. I was no more than a young pup when you were killed." Kagome walked up to the younger Ai's huddled form. "My demon blood took hold of all those emotions from that time and used them to full its hate and anger."

The younger Ai looked up at Kagome with pain filling his eyes. She could see now that the madness was never really madness, but large amounts of hurt, anger, and most of all blood lust that had been building inside of Ai's inner demon for centuries. "Why wouldn't you let me kill them? They deserved it. They killed you and took you away from me. Didn't you love me?" When he was like this she could see the pain he felt and understand the reasoning behind it all. He was simply trying to understand why she had stopped him, but was unable to because he was so young at the time.

Kagome lowered to her knees. They stared at one another for a moment before she finally opened her arms to him. "Come here."

Ai hesitated, but with one more 'come on Ai, I won't hurt you,' he cried out in a sob and threw himself into her chest. His entire body shook violently with his screams and pain. Kagome herself couldn't hold back the tears as all the memories of her past life came rushing back to her in full clarity, while mixing in with some of the young demon dog's memory that closely followed her death.

Kagome could see that when her fragment of soul fused with Ai, the instinctual side of his mind was shoved back, making room for the new, more logical side to form and take on the dominant form. When this happened, the demon blood tried to release its blood lust and anger, but the dominant form wouldn't allow it because of Kagome's fragment of soul. And that was how the madness started to form into the thing it was now. It was never an actual part of all demon souls.

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault." Kagome moved to look in the eyes of the young demon child. "You were in so much pain, and it was my entire fault."

Kagome's real eyes opened and she could see everything around her in perfect clarity. Inside of her mind, she, Ai, and young Ai began to glow a bright blue and pink.

"But now I can make it better."

Kagome looked to her right and spotted the one person that had always held her back. She could see it now that she had accepted it. Kikyo held the key to her weakness, the one piece of her soul that would allow her to realize her full potential as a miko, and now as a demon. Once this was done everything would be put back to rights.

Calling on the inner demon within her, Kagome began to glow in her demonic blue and priestess pink. Her body flashed out of focus once more before coming to rest in front of the clay version of herself. Kikyo tried to use her own powers to fight back but as she lifted her hand to push them forward, Kagome's hand shot up and seized it. The last thing she saw was Kagome, smiling almost kindly to her as her other hand penetrated her chest and grabbed ahold of the souls trapped inside.

"It's time Kikyo. You can go rest now." Kikyo's eyes widened as her body began to dissolve and the souls she had stolen flew up into the air. It really was a beautiful last thing to see before her own spirit left to follow. Inuyasha could be heard not far off screaming for his dead love.

Moving away, Kagome looked down at the final piece of her soul. It wasn't very big, but it meant more to her than anything else in the world.

When she made it back to the center on the meadow, Kagome closed her eyes and said good bye one last time to her best friend. They hugged and cried, but it was of happiness that soon Ai would be able to rest and Kagome could start a new life on her own. Ai's inner demon was no longer a pained child but a large dog demon with bright red eyes and jagged markings. He looked truly happy as Kagome hugged his thick neck.

"I love you both." They smiled and backed away.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked behind her only to see the tiny puppy that had been there before. It was now clear that she was her inner demon. The puppy trotted up to her and licked her ankle before going to stand next to the much larger Inu demon. They began to glow ever brighter, until their gray forms began to merge into one.

Kagome watched as one ball of light, the spirit of Ai's inner demon, went shooting up into the sky.

Now it was her turn. Ai stepped forward and stared at his friend one last time, wishing he could remember her forever, then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Kagome." Kagome began to cry harder, then the gasps for breath became sob, and before long she was clutching Ai's jubon and screaming her pain into his shoulder.

"Please don't go Ai! Please! I love you so much! I don't want you to be alone again." Ai pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"Don't you worry about me." Ai was also crying harder. "I'll be at piece, knowing I could do this one last thing for you. I couldn't save you before, but now I can."

Kagome turned to kiss Ai's hand. There was nothing she could do but be strong for him in the end. "I love you Ai."

Ai smiled one last time before leaning in to kiss his best friend forehead. "I love you too, little one."

The two of them began to glow brightly as the transformation took on its final stage. As it started to progress further, Kagome felt as if her soul was being torn from her body. She screamed as it separated, but she could see Ai taking his own soul and placing it over the fragment he had replaced, before thrusting it into her once more. She watched one last time as his smiling face disappeared into a light sphere and shot off into the waiting sky and to a place he could finally rest.

It was only then that Kagome could close her eyes and fall into a deep pool of darkness.

=.:^:.=

Sesshomaru watched wide eyed as the small miko destroyed her former self's clay body and walked back to the center of the field. Her body was alight with the colors of powerful begins as she took the shard of her missing soul and placed it over her heart. The light grew with intensity but before he had to turn away the great Lord could see one tear fall from her closed eyes.

She screamed once before a great flash of light exited to the sky, and then all was still and quiet.

Looking back, Sesshomaru had to blink a few times before he could make out a small body lying in the grass. Kagome was completely still for a moment, before she began to stir. When she rose up he could see her body was almost entirely naked; He assumed that her clothes were destroyed when her power was released during the bonding.

At first she sat up and looked around with a confused look on her face. Her eyes were glazed over and her breathing shallow but Sesshomaru was glad to see that she was otherwise unharmed.

But just as he was about to go to her aid, a male scream echoed from the other side of the clearing.

"You fucking bitch! You killed my mate!" Before Sesshomaru could stop him, Inuyasha had jumped onto Kagome, throwing her down and getting ready to beat her to death in his anger.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. She could barely see her attacker and was so tired that all she could do was put her hand s up to try and feebly protect her face from Inuyasha's claws.

...

Alright please review for me! The more reviews the faster I'll get the next chapter out ;;;;)


	10. Ch 9

Sesshomaru was instantly at the miko's side. His beast was reacting very violently to the fact a weak and defenseless female was being attacked by his hanyou brother. His logical side didn't like it much either.

Using his poison whip, the feral demon Lord used it to wrap around the hanyou's neck and yank him off the girl. Inuyasha was only angered more by the intrusion and turned his wrath on the male who had stopped him. It was then that Sesshomaru could see his blood red eyes and jagged markings.

It was now a fight between two inner demons, but unlike Sesshomaru who had complete control, Inuyasha had completely lost himself to his demon side. They charged one another, intent on drawing blood.

=.:^:.=

Not two hundred meters away from all the fighting, Kirara lay paralyzed and in pain. She had over exerted herself and now every muscle in her body was strung tight to the point she couldn't move on her own.

As she lay there, she could hear footsteps just behind her. She growled in warning, trying to keep whatever it was away from her.

"Shoo, it's okay Kirara. It's just me." Kirara looked up as a figure walked in front of her and moved their hand near her nose so she could sniff them. She instantly let down her guard and mewled in pain.

"Oh Kirara, what did they do to you?" The new comer gently lifted the demon cat off the ground and filled her with his yoki, before tucking her into his jubon so she could sleep.

=.:^:.=

Inuyasha was still extremely angry at the bitch that killed his mate, but now he was more furious at the male with his foot against his throat. They had been fighting for only a few seconds and already the other male had him pinned and unable to move.

Using the Inu language, Sesshomaru growled at the inferior male, demanding he submit. The hanyou refused, but the Lord of the West had no more time to waste on the half breed. So instead of waiting him out, he simply knocked him unconscious with a quick kick to the jaw.

After taking a moment to calm himself, Sesshomaru released his hanyou brother and walked over to the now Inu female. She was still on the ground and he could smell her blood and tears. It seemed he wasn't quick enough.

"Female."

Kagome whimpered and curled up tighter. She was still so confused about her surroundings and now another male was making his way toward her. The last one hadn't left a very good impression.

"Kagome, look at me." Stunned, she did as told. A large male with silver hair and armor over his clothing was kneeling next to her. She recognized him as a lord but couldn't recall his name.

"Who are you?" Everything about her had changed during the bonding, even her voice. Her body was curvy and delicate looking, far more attractive to the Inu male than her skinny phasic from before. Her hair was longer with a dark purple ting to it, and her nails had become dainty claws that looked far too fragile to fight with. Her body was covered in gray designs much like his own but these were longer and curled around her hips and shoulders, making them more noticeable. The last thing he studied were the changes to her face; She had no marking on her forehead but instead she had what looked like tear streaks falling from the far corners of her eyes and strait down to her jaw. They were a silvery gray color like the rest. He also noticed two twitching dog ears on the top of her head, which was unusual because she was now a full demon and not a half breed.

"Do you not recognize this Sesshomaru?" Kagome tilted her head in thought. He did look familiar, and he knew her name.

"Sesshomaru?" He nodded his head. "What happened? I can't remember."

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and ran it through her hair in a comforting jester. "You do not remember Ai?"

Kagome tried to focus her thoughts. "You and I were, traveling together. And Ai, he, he was going to bong his soul to mine."

"Yes, go on."

"And when I killed Kikyo, Inuyasha got mad at me, and, attacked me after the bonding was done." Her eyes began to tear up slightly. "Ai is gone now, isn't he?" Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I thought so." Kagome shivered as if she were cold. "Lord Sesshomaru? Can, can I stay with you for, a little longer?"

In answer, Sesshomaru once again took off his outer layer of his haori and placed it over the young girl's naked body.

"You may travel with this Sesshomaru as long as you like."

"Like hell she can!" Kagome cried out as Inuyasha struggled to get to his feet. "That whore is coming with me, whether she likes it or not."

Sesshomaru stood between the hanyou and his pack member. Kagome was now officially his to protect and he would be damned is someone like Inuyasha harmed her.

"That is none of your concern half breed. Leave with what is left of your pack and get off of my lands. If I so much as hear a rumor that you have set foot in my territory ever again I will not only kill you but the rest of your group, is that clear?"

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest, trying to figure out a way to get to the girl and away from his brother without getting killed in the proses.

"Inuyasha that is enough." Inuyasha turned wide eyed as Miroku stepped out of the trees. "Just back down and do as he says. You have lost this fight."

Miroku then turned to Lord Sesshomaru. "My Lord, I wish that you not involve me with any of Inuyasha's actions. I will no longer be traveling with him."

Sesshomaru inclined his head in agreement. If he was no longer a part of his brother's pack then there was no need to banish him from his lands.

"You traitorous bastard. Fine, leave if you want, you were weak anyway." But still Inuyasha followed the monks warning and backed off. But not before he got one last word in.

"And you bitch, don't think we are done. I'll get to you sooner or later." And with that he dashed off in the direction of Sango, his last pack member though they had no idea Kirara was also gone.

It took a good two minutes before Kagome finally relaxed enough to try and stand. She felt weak, but just as she was about to fall, a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Sesshomaru?" He lifted her up bridal style before turning to the monk.

"What will you do now monk?" Miroku turned to the Inu pair, a sad look in his eyes.

"I believe I will stay and travel the West. Inuyasha always had an aversion to it so I have never actually seen it in full." Sesshomaru turned to watch Ah Un walk over to him, placing the miko on his back while making sure she was steady to ride.

"You may visit Kagome at my home whenever you wish. Just be sure to keep out of trouble with the people of my land." Miroku nodded his head in understanding, and watched as the three demons turned and began heading to a place he knew not where.

=.:^:.=

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was sitting by a small fire inside the same cave they had been in not twenty four hours before. "What will we do now?"

Sesshomaru looked over to the young female. She looked so lost in her new body, constantly flinching at noises far off, or becoming dizzy at mild scents now pungent to her. She had no control and he would have to help her with that.

"This Sesshomaru will be taking you to his home. It is placed by the ocean, in the center of the coastline that I control." Sesshomaru stood and headed for the cave entrance. "I will train you there."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru watched as the sun slowly set behind the mountains that separated his land from the Eastern territory.

"Your new body and new abilities are uncontrolled. You have no restraint because you did not grow into this form but were shoved into it without any real knowledge of what is was going to feel like." He turned and eyed the sword on her hip. "You also need more strict training with your weapon."

For a moment they were completely still. Both were thinking about the repercussions of that promise, the dedication he was committing to. He really was serious about letting her stay with him as long as she felt like.

Kagome watched as the man she had come to know as her alpha stood guard, like an earth bound kami that was looking over the land that he had only seen from the stars above.

=.:^:.=

Scratch that. He was a creature from hell sent to make her life miserable.

"You jerk! What the hell was that for?"

Sesshomaru sighed as once again Kagome lost control of her inner demon, and he was faced with having to calming her down.

"I was simply showing you that your right side was left open during that attack. Now calm yourself so that we can continue." Kagome growled at him and bent down in an aggressive stance, challenging him like she had done every time she lost control.

"Kagome, you know how this will end. This Sesshomaru will not put up with your tantrums any longer." The only answer he received was a snarl and a lung for his throat.

For the past three days, Sesshomaru had been working with Kagome in the confines of his castle. But the week before that while they were still in the woods, he had struggled to get a read on what set the miko demon off and what didn't. He still wasn't completely sure.

Waiting for her to get close enough, Sesshomaru struck Kagome across the face, throwing her to the floor. Not giving her the opportunity to get back up he rolled her to her stomach and straddled her waist. She growled at him trying to seem as big and powerful as possible, and to anyone else she would be. But to him she was more like a pup growling at his feet. She thought she was winning while he simply thought it was funny.

"Now, we both know who the alpha is bitch. Submit to this Sesshomaru." Quiet rumbling was the only thing he heard. "Very well then."

Kagome struggled even harder as her hands were pinned down and her head forced to one side. Why had she given Sesshomaru's other arm back again? Oh right, her logical side had insisted on it! Now the bastard had twice as much control as before-

Sharp fangs stopped all lines of thought inside Kagome's head. She snarled again, pissed that two sharp teeth were at her throat, but in return they simply dug deeper and the male gave a snarl of his own.

It was always like this and he knew how it was going to end because of that. He simply needed to be patient.

After about two minutes of frozen battle, Kagome finally calmed enough to gain back control. When she realized the position they were in she blushed and began apologizing for her actions. He simply stood and walked back to the center of the mat.

"It is of no consequence." Kagome flipped back up and retrieved her practice sword. This was there routine for every time she lost it and no matter how embarrassed she was she had to keep training. Lord Sesshomaru had made that very clear to her.

As they continued to work on her sword skills, a guard came rushing into the dojo, bowing on one knee and waited to be acknowledged.

"What is it Eiji?" Kagome sat on the mat as she watched her alpha interact with the head guard. She always liked to watch him now that she knew what he was really like.

"There is a demon at the gate asking to see yourself and Miss Kagome. He carries with him a neko demon and wears armor from the eastern kitsune clan."

Kagome gasped and stood from her spot. "Shippo?"

Sesshomaru looked to the Kagome. "Is that were you left him to train?" Kagome nodded silently. "Take him into the secondary welcoming hall. We will be there shortly." Eiji disappeared from their sight.

"Can I go see him now?" Kagome tugged Sesshomaru's sleeve a bit. "I know that the session isn't over but…" She lowered her head and expected a quick no to her request.

"You should hurry and change before you go to see him." Kagome gasped and smiled up at the Inu Lord. Without thinking she hugged him around his neck and kissed his throat in gratitude.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" He was too stunned to growl at her for not calling him lord.

=.:^:.=

Wow sorry for taking so long. This chapter was just being a pain and wouldn't flow for me. Any way thanx for reading and please review!

}:O] HoNk HoNk [O:{


	11. Ch 10

Shippo passed the hall he had been brought to silently. He was nervous as to how he would be received by the woman he had once known as mother.

Before she forced him to leave to train, he had seen the way Inuyasha had treated her and how the others turned on her because of it. Being that he was too young to be influenced by the hanyou's dominance over the group he fought against them to protect his mother. If she had not sent him away, he probably would have been killed for his defiance.

Shippo had now grown some since his departure. If he was correct he should be to Kagome's waist by now, but maybe a little taller. He had out grown the small kimono from his childhood and now wore dark green armor over some brown hakama and a light green jubon. It was a gift from his master back at the village where he was trained. His hair had also grown into a shoulder length pony tail so he had to hold it up with a leather cord to keep it back.

A small mewling from the crook of his arm reminded him he had his companion to also worry about. Kirara was still weak from being over worked and her spirit was just as broken. If he hadn't been following his old group to try and find his mother she probably would have succumbed to the darkness of the afterlife.

Kirara's bandaged body laid limply in his arms, but she was much more responsive than before when she was first with Shippo, so she noticed when the door opened and the Lord of the West stepped forward.

"Is there something you needed kit?"

Shippo jumped and spun on his heels. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" The young male bowed in greeting. "I am sorry for showing unannounced, but I was wondering if I could speak with-"

"Shippo!" Both males turned to see a smiling Inu woman with long black hair wearing a black kimono with pink feathers running towards them.

"Mama!" Shippo felt as Kagome's arms encircled him, bringing him into the tight embrace he had missed so much.

"Oh my sweet boy, look how much you've grown. You're getting so big." Sesshomaru watched from the side as the two reacquainted themselves.

For some reason, he could see images of her holding his own pup the same way. With love and happiness. He had never seen a woman so happy to see her pup, nor had he felt the love of such a thing himself. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father…

"Lord Sesshomaru? Do you think that maybe, Shippo could, stay? You know for a little while?" The look she had in her eyes had to be outlawed. It was so full of hope and pleading that he simply could not say no to her. How that was possible he had no idea.

"He may stay as long as he likes." Sesshomaru didn't wait for a response as he turned and left the hall.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome run up behind the demon Lord. His back was stiff and his shoulders strait. He was expecting something from her but she didn't understand what.

"Thank you." She gently reached out and drew her fingers against his shoulder blade, right behind where his shoulder and neck met. "This means a lot, and I know that I don't really deserve it but," She gathered her courage and pressed her body against his back in a gentle embrace. "I'm really grateful."

And just like him Kagome ran before Sesshomaru could respond.

=.:^:.=

Shippo woke up to a light tapping on the door. He cracked his eyes open, seeing that he was still in his mother's room and tried to remember when he had fallen asleep. They had stayed up late talking about his training and what had happen to her after she had left Inuyasha, and sometime after she finished he couldn't remember talking about anything else. He figured he would ask after he located Kagome.

"Yes, who is it?" The shoji door opened to reveal a young demoness, a kitsune like himself.

She was small for her age, about six inches shorter than what she should be. Her hair was a dark rusty brown with a bright red under coat that made her small curls shiny in the light. But what got most of Shippo's attention were the burn scars she had on her hands and on one side of her head. The servants' kimono of white and gold covered up most of them but the young fox male guessed they covered most of her arms and chest.

"Who are you?" The young girl had not expected to find such a young boy in her mistress's chambers but before he could answer Kagome walked out of the bathing chambers connected to her room and smiled at the two of them.

"Good morning Suki. How are you this morning?" Suki bowed and smiled at the Inu woman.

"I am doing well thank you. I came to tell you that breakfast will be served soon, and that after the Lord would like a word with you in his study." While she spoke, Suki walked over to the wardrobe and picked out a light green jubon and thin black hakama with light mint colored leaved falling to pool at the bottom for Kagome to wear. She had been doing this since the woman had begun staying with them and enjoyed serving the kind yet strange Inu demoness.

"Thank you Suki. Oh, have you met Shippo yet?" Shippo was now standing by the futon, still in the clothes he wore the previous day. "Suki this is my adopted son, Shippo. Shippo, this is Suki, my personal assistant." The two simple stared at one another, sizing each other up.

"Hi." Shippo broke first.

"Hello." Suki walked over to the bed and laid out the outfit.

Shippo watched the female and sniffed her sent. It smelled like dew and freshly broken nuts, but it also had the smell of different soaps from the cleaning she did around the castle. "I don't like you."

Suki stiffened and spun on the boy, taking a breath of his sunshine and leather smell, but it had the taint of metal from his days of training. "Yay well I'm not very fond of you either!" And with that she stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Kagome simply smiled and looked down at the struck boy. "She was really pretty." She laughed at his statement.

"Well then why did you say you didn't like her?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Just felt like it I guess. But I really do think she was pretty."

Kagome smiled wider as she heard Suki's heart rate sky rocket just outside her door before she hurried down the hall way.

=.:^:.=

Sesshomaru's study was something that Kagome would classify as a library. A smaller one, but a high end and beautiful one. Someone could spend years pouring over the literature held by the tall dark shelves and still be spell bound by the thick leather bound books and tied scrolls.

The desk Sesshomaru was sitting behind was made of the same dark brown oak, reaching barely half way up Kagome's shins. It was covered in papers from League Lords and different Territorial Lords that resided in and on the borders of his lands. Sesshomaru himself was placed on a square pillow behind the desk, dressed in a black jubon and hakama with gold trim. He looked frustrated.

"You wished to see me." Kagome stood behind the open shoji door leading to the room, waiting to be allowed in.

"Yes I did." Kagome stepped forward and approached the desk before sitting on a pillow similar to the one he was resting on. "There is something we need to discus."

"And what would that be?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Inuyasha has decided that his life does not matter to him anymore. He has begun to torment villages along the borders of my lands on all sides. Because of this, the other Lords are coming here to discuss what is to be done. There is also something else.

"The other Lords have also discovered your presence here, and are intrigued by your gifts of using reki. They have invited themselves to my home, and plan to bring their sons to come and coheres you into leaving with them." Something else was bothering him, Kagome could see it.

"Sesshomaru, what is it? What's wrong?" He didn't respond, just stood and walked to look out the barrier protected window.

Kagome, feeling uneasy with the silence, rose from her spot. She was hesitant but felt as a female of his pack she was obligated to try and help her Lord; so she hugged him around his waist from behind.

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru couldn't really understand this girl. She had explained to him how she had come through the well in his half-brother's forest, but the way she acted towards him still caught him off guard.

"Ever since I became Lord, I have done everything I could to gain the respect my father had. HE was always respected, HE always had control. He was a good lord."

Kagome pressed her ear to Sesshomaru's heartbeat. "It sounds like you are trying to convince yourself more than me. Why is that?"

"When I was young, I idolized him. Everyone feared him, respected him. No one questioned him or just invited themselves over to his home. But that life didn't translate into a family situation. He never showed his first born son any affection, like what you show to your son Shippo. He could only demand perfection, and then punish when it wasn't achieved. My mother is dead, so I was left to the mercy of the maids, whom treated me as they saw my father do. I was a fool to think I would be seen as that so called great general as my father was."

Kagome released her Lord, only to walk around to face him head on. She was crying, understanding filling her. "That is why you believe you can show no emotion. Why you don't know how to show emotion. Oh Sesshomaru I am so sorry."

Having never felt the sympathy of another being, Sesshomaru had no idea how to act in this situation, so he simply stood still as his pack female once again invaded his space to hug him around the middle. It was oddly nice to feel her body against his.

"When the Lords come, and they bring their sons, I will not go with them. I will forever stay with you Sesshomaru. You have my word."

"And what if the only way for you to stay is to become Lady of the West?"

Kagome lifted here icy blue eyes up once more. "Then so be it."

=.:^:.=

Shorter than the others, but the next will make up for it, PROMICE! ::::9

Next chapter includes Koga, three lords, and a bunch of drama and maybe your lemon I have promised by making this a M story )9

Tee Hee

Perv Alert!


End file.
